creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Slenderman kann auch lieben...
Ihr seid neugierig, wollt wissen, was sich hinter diesem Titel verbirgt. Ob es der Wahrheit entspricht. Nun... Das tat es einst. Ihr wisst, wer ich bin. Ihr kennt mich. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit begannt ihr damit, Geschichten über mich zu schreiben. Geschichten, in denen ihr versuchtet, uralte Fragen zu beantworten, neue zu stellen und wieder neue Schlüsse zu ziehen. Ich fühle mich geehrt. Auch wenn dies wohl kaum von Bedeutung ist... Dennoch schreibt und redet ihr so viel über mich, als würdet ihr mich selbst dafür gar nicht mehr benötigen. Also, will ICH euch diesmal etwas berichten. Etwas, worüber ihr nachdenken könnt... Schon lange existiere ich. Fast schon zu lange. Mit der Zeit die verging, habe ich gesehen, wie Dinge erblühten, erschaffen wurden und einen Platz in dieser Welt fanden. Nur, um zu erkennen, dass früher oder später Alles wieder vergehen würde. An meine eigenen Anfänge erinnere ich mich nicht mehr. Dazu ist es schon zu lang her. Nie verstand ich es. Und ich verstand nie, wieso ich nicht vergehen konnte oder weshalb ich hier war. Irgendwann hörte ich auf, mich zu fragen. Ich war einfach nur noch existent...irgendwo. Alles um mich herum verging und ich fühlte mich leer. Es war eine tiefe, schmerzende Leere und ich beschloss, sie zu füllen und mein Leiden zu lindern. Ich hoffte auf meine längst vergangene Lebensfreude, darauf , dass ich sie wiederfinden würde. Und ich begann zu suchen... Überall auf der Welt gab es Freude. Menschen, die voll Hoffnungen und Träumen waren. Also nahm ich mir, was ich suchte. Doch nur kurz hielt der Moment von Fülle an und ich wurde immer hungriger, getrieben von dem Wunsch... wieder Etwas haben zu können, dass ich vor sehr langer Zeit einmal besaß. Immer mehr fraß ich in mich hinein, bis ich irgendwann kaum mehr ich selbst war. Ich verlor mich und ich war gezwungen, immer weiter zu suchen. Zwischen den dichten Bäumen, im Schatten, dort wo ich fast unsichtbar war, für all jene die sich im Wald verirrten, versteckte ich mich. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr genau, ob ich dies nun tat, um den Verirrten aufzulauern oder eher um mich selbst vor mir zu verbergen, jedoch liebte ich es, zu beobachten. Und eines Tages sah ich sie. Sie lief duch den Wald und blickte sich immer wieder um. Dann verschwand sie aus meinem Blickfeld und ich erkannte, was sie so tief in den Wald getrieben hatte. Zwei Männer verfolgten sie. Ich beobachtete das Geschehen bis es dunkel wurde. Die Männer hatten Taschenlampen. Die Frau nicht. Als es Nacht war, rannte sie. Ihre Verfolger gaben nicht nach. Ich wurde neugierig. Schließlich hatten sie sie fast eingeholt, als ich beschloss, etwas zu tun. Ich beschloss ihr zu helfen. Vorsichtig kam ich näher. Es entwickelte sich zur Jagd. Einer der Männer schrie, als er mich entdeckte und ließ sofort von der Frau ab, welche er Sekunden zuvor erreicht und zur Seite gerissen hatte. Der Andere holte eine Waffe hervor und schoss. Es streifte mich und ich wurde wütend. Die Leere hatte noch nicht von mir abgelassen, also war ich gezwungen ihn zu packen. Es war der Hunger, der mich in diesem Moment übermannte. Die Frau schrie nun ebenfalls voll Panik und rannte sofort nach vorn weg, als sie mich erblickte, während ich den Mann noch vor mir gefangen hielt. Er wand sich in meinen vielen Armen, welche ihn langsam auseinanderzogen. Es lag so viel Angst in seinen Augen... Er zerfetzte. Erst später bemerkte ich, dass der andere Mann verschwunden war. Sofort machte ich mich auf die Suche nach der Frau. Irgendetwas an ihr zog mich an. Ich konnte es mir nicht erklären. Den gesamten Rest des Waldes suchte ich nach ihr ab. Bis ich sie endlich am Ende eines Abhangs fand. Dort lag sie. Es tat weh. Mir. Es faszinierte mich und ich trat näher. Ihre Anwesenheit erfüllte mich. Sie lebte noch. Die gesamte Nacht blieb ich bei ihr, schützte sie vor dem Wetter und vor Tieren und versuchte, sie so gut wie möglich zu wärmen, als der Frost über den Boden kroch. Wieviel ihr das brachte weiß ich nicht. Aber sie blieb am Leben. Am nächsten Morgen regte sie sich. Aus Angst, sie würde wieder wegrennen, vor dem Monster das ich war, versteckte ich mich hinter einem nahgelegenen Baum. Langsam erhob sie sich. Sie humpelte und sah sich verloren um. Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wo sie sich befand. Ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Ich ertrug es nicht, sie so zu sehen. Also nahm ich eines der größten Blätter, die auf dem Waldboden heruntergefallen waren und ritzte einen Hinweis hinein. das Blatt ließ ich von oben vor ihr niederschweben. Sie erschrak, nahm das Blatt und sah verwundert hoch. Doch ich hielt mich weiter versteckt. Mit weiteren Hinweisen führte ich sie so langsam eine sichere Strecke aus dem Wald heraus, in die Nähe eines Dorfes. Am Waldrand begann sie schneller zu humpeln und begann vor Freude zu weinen. Es war bereits wieder Abend geworden und sie war am Ende ihrer Kräfte angekommen. Doch sie hielt inne, drehte sich langsam um. Sie lächelte. "Danke". Dann ging sie. Noch nie hatte ich mich so erfüllt gefühlt. So viel Freude. Aber es war keine, die ich von Jemandem stehlen musste, sondern meine. Ein paar Tage später hörte ich Schüsse im Dorf. Menschen schrien. Seit ich die Frau hierhergefürt hatte, hatte ich mich entschieden, in ihrer Nähe zu bleiben. Es war so friedlich... Doch in diesem Moment wurde ich aus diesem Glück herausgerissen. Sofort versuchte ich, aus nächster Nähe zu erfahren, was geschehen war. Ich verbarg mich hinter einer Hauswand. Dann sah ich es. Der Mann, der mir im Wald entwischt war - er stand da. Scheinbar in eine Art Schockstarre verfallen. Mit ausgestrecktem Arm hielt er eine Pistole. Sie war auf eine junge Frau gerichtet, die am Boden lag. Es zerriss mich innerlich. Nein, es war nicht die Leere die mich übernahm, es war der Hass. Ich verstand es nicht. Wieso hatte er es getan? Ich verlor meinen Verstand... Als die Nacht einbrach, war das Dorf ausgelöscht. Dann erwachte Ich endlich wieder aus meiner zerstörerischen Wut. Die junge Frau war längst tot, ebenso, wie die Fröhlichkeit mit der sie mich erfüllt hatte. Es schmerzte. Und ich beschloss, mich endgültig der Leere hinzugeben. Kategorie:Slenderman Kategorie:Kurz